Los errores que uno comete
by Crystal Jung
Summary: Este es mi segundo fic slash y espero que les guste: Harry comete un error y cuando lo quiere enmendar ya es demasiado tarde pero el destino le tendrá preparado unas cuántas sopresas
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: La despedida**

Despertó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios; no todos los días pasaba toda una noche entera con él, y no era que no pasaran tiempo juntos sólo que nunca dormían juntos una noche entera ya que cada uno tenía que regresar a sus respectivas salas comunes por temor que alguien sospechara de su relación; y no era que ellos no hubiesen querido gritar al mundo entero que se amaban, sólo que dadas las circunstancias, ya que uno era hijo de uno de los mortífagos más fieles de Voldemort y el otro el héroe del mundo mágico, resultaba muy peligroso y ambos lo sabían muy bien. Luego de que comenzara su relación ambos querían tener un lugar propio, privado, donde pudiesen pasar su tiempo libre sin que nadie los moleste y así fueron buscando hasta que hace aproximadamente un año encontraron una gran habitación abandonada, probablemente perteneciente a algún viejo maestro amante de las cosas muggles ya que en ella abundaban esa clase de objetos; la habitación tenía un pequeño escritorio con su respectiva silla y una cama muy grande adoselada con pequeños tallados de madera en la que al parecer estaba escrita una frase en latín que ninguno de los dos dio importancia, también había un baño con un gran yacuzzi y una pequeña cocina en donde había una cocina que funcionaba con un hechizo que asemejaba las características de la electricidad y mucho alimento que ambos se encargaron de traer de las cocinas del colegio. Él se levantó con mucho cuidado procurando no hacer ruido ya que no quería despertar al ángel que dormía a su lado y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno; quería sorprender al otro muchacho llevándoselo a la cama; colocándole un hechizo silenciador a la cocina se dispuso a preparar huevos fritos, jugo de naranja y un montón de cosas más que él sabía que al otro le gustaban y cuando ya estuvo listo todo mediante un hechizo hizo flotar la gran bandeja donde había puesto todo lo que había preparado y con mucho cuidado la llevó hasta el pequeño escritorio dejándola ahí para luego dirigirse a la cama:

-Buenos días Draco-dijo mientras lo despertaba con un pequeño beso en los labios-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Muy feliz porque estás a mi lado-respondió el pálido muchacho mientras se frotaba un ojo con la mano izquierda-Y muy hambriento-dijo girando su cabeza y mirando la gran bandeja-¿Lo hiciste todo tú solo?-preguntó

-Claro que sí-respondió el ojiverde mientras con su varita atraía la bandeja y la acomodaba entre ambos

-Se ve delicioso-dijo el rubio mientras cogía el plato con los huevos fritos-Ajjjjj-dijo tapándose la nariz con la mano soltando intempestivamente el plato haciendo que cayera al suelo y se rompiera en varios trozos

-¿No te gusta?-dijo Harry algo triste

-No sé que me pasó-dijo Draco-Disculpa no quise hacerte sentir mal y no es que estaba feo sólo que me dio asco al ver el plato y mi cabeza me comenzó a dar muchas vueltas ¿Me perdonas?-añadió con una sonrisa

-No tengo nada que perdonarte pero creo que deberías ir con algún medimago para que te revise, ya son varias las veces que te has mareado

-Uno de estos días iré y ahora a desayunar....

*************************************************************************************************************

Era una mañana soleada y como siempre él se dirigía al Gran Comedor para desayunar con sus amigos:

-Buenos días Harry-saludó Neville Longbottom

-Buenos días Neville-respondió y se dirigió al lugar donde habían tomado asiento sus dos amigos sentándose al lado del pelirrojo

-Hasta que despiertas-dijo Ron

-Estaba muy cansado-dijo Harry-Me pasé toda la noche estudiando para Pociones y así no tener que darle ningún motivo a Snape para que me regañe

-Veo que te estás volviendo muy responsable-dijo Hermione dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa

-Y cómo no va a ser responsable si este es el último año en Hogwarts-dijo Ron con sorna

-Eso es lo que yo siempre me pregunto cuando te veo-respondió Hermione haciendo que Ron se sonrojara

Ellos ya estaban en 7 año y luego estarían listos para enfrentarse solos contra el mundo muggle y mágico, nadie los ayudaría y sabían que los tiempos difíciles recién se avecinaban ahora que Voldemort aumentaba sus fuerzas diariamente. El correo llegó como todas las mañanas y miles de lechuzas hicieron su aparición en el Gran Comedor entregando las correspondencias a sus dueños; esa mañana Harry no esperaba correo alguno pero en contra de todo pronóstico una lechuza color café depositó una carta sobre su mano y salió volando, ni Ron ni Hermione se dieron cuenta ya que ambos estaban ocupados leyendo "El Profeta"; con mucho cuidado Harry desdobló la carta, no era muy larga y tampoco tenía remitente así que se dispuso a leerla y cuando terminó se quedó horrorizado, tenía que hablar urgentemente con Draco. Levantó la vista y buscó a Draco en la mesa de Slytherin, lo encontró leyendo una carta y al parecer el rubio sintió su mirada ya que alzó la vista y Harry con un gesto de la cabeza y moviendo sus labios susurró "Al cuarto".

-Chicos me tengo que ir-dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Ron y Hermione-Tengo que hacer algo, nos vemos luego-añadió mientras se paraba y salía del Gran Comedor. Por el camino iba pensando como decírselo a Draco, no, no podía decírselo, él estaba seguro que Draco no lo dejaría nunca; pero ¿qué podía hacer para alejar a Draco de él? Sabía que no sería fácil pero no quería poner a Draco en peligro, no resistiría si le pasara algo malo -Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer mi amor-pensó mientras entraba a la habitación que ambos compartían y sentándose en la silla esperó hasta que el otro muchacho llegara, sabía que lo lastimaría pero no había otra manera. No tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo porque al cabo de un par de minutos la puerta se abrió:

-Harry, te tengo que decir algo-dijo el rubio con una voz emocionada abrazándolo por atrás

-Suéltame-dijo Harry apartando las manos del rubio bruscamente-No quiero que me toques

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Draco extrañado

-Que nuestra relación no va para ningún lado-dijo Harry firmemente-Terminamos

-¿Qué?-dijo Draco incrédulo

-¿Quieres que te lo repita?-dijo Harry con un tono de voz fastidiada-Se acabó

-No puedes estar hablando en serio....

-Claro que sí-dijo Harry "indignado"-Olvídate de mí, como yo ya lo hice de ti

-EN ESTE MOMENTO NO, NO PUEDES DEJARN...-gritó Draco pero no pudo terminar porque Harry lo cortó

-Yo puedo dejarte cuando se me antoje-dijo Harry

-¿P.por qué?-preguntó Draco mientras lloraba tendido sobre el suelo, el corazón de Harry se encogió al verlo así, él era el culpable de haberle causado tanto daño a alguien tan perfecto como él pero sabía que era por su bien o por lo menos eso quería creer

-Nunca te quise-dijo Harry formando con su mano un puño hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, él no quería decirlo pero no había otra forma de alejarlo de su lado-Sólo me serviste para pasar la noche, sólo satisfaciste mis necesidades pero ya me aburrí de ti, me cansé

-Dime que es una broma

-Lárgate

-Por favor Harry

-LÁRGATE-gritó Harry, ya no resistiría estar más tiempo viéndolo llorar, tenía ganas de ir y abrazarlo y besarlo y decirle que todo había sido una broma, una muy mala broma pero no podía, no debía hacerlo. Juntando las pocas fuerzas que tenía se paró y salió de ahí casi corriendo

-TE AMO Y TE AMARÉ POR SIEMPRE HARRY POTTER-gritó el rubio y Harry que ya estaba afuera de la habitación murmuró "Yo también te amaré por siempre Draco Malfoy" y con lágrimas en los ojos abandonó el lugar....

CoNtInUaRá

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola!!!, jejeje, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :D Ésta es sólo la introducción del fic e intentaré actualizar pronto, sólo les pido que me dejen muchos reviews (entiéndase más de 5) no sé si les haya gustado la historia porque hay personas a las que no les gusta el Drama/Angst pero tuve esta idea hace una semana y como no era nada concreto la deseché; sin embargo, mientras daba mi examen de inglés un montón de ideas me vinieron a la mente y decidí escribirlo y publicarlo así que acá lo tienen. Nos vemos en otro fic. Paola

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

****

3-12-2003


	2. Capítulo 2

_Beta-reader__: MissIntelligence_

_Escrito por__: Paola_

__

_Título del fic__: Los Errores que uno comete_

__

_N/A __: Este fic es slash (relación chico-chico), así q ya están avisad@s_

Hola ¿cómo les va? Les pido miles de disculpas por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar pero sucedió un imprevisto con mi computadora y me quedé sin internet por un periodo de aproximadamente 1 semana y media, pero como verán he vuelto a tener internet porque sino cómo estaría subiendo este capítulo; aunque una posibilidad puede ser las cabinas....Antes de comenzar el capítulo voy a responder los reviews que ustedes muy gentilmente me han dejado; gracias por leer el fic y por darme ánimos para seguir escribiéndolo:

**GaBrIeLa2:** ¡¡¡Sí!!! Draco está embarazado y ¿adivina quién es el padre? XD Bueno, en realidad son 2 padres pero eso no importa. Lamento mucho haberme demorado tanto en actualizar pero como ya dije fue por culpa de mi computadora; no te preocupes que no me he olvidado del vampiro, es más, muy pronto subiré el capítulo 7, que es largo, ya que consta en un POV DE HARRY desde el primer capítulo hasta el último. Gracias por el review!!

**Galasu:** ¡Hola! Yo tampoco creo que sea buena idea eso de que se me ocurran ideas durante un examen, y lo peor de todo es que me comencé a reír por lo que me acababa de suceder (la idea) y el profesor que estaba a cargo y mis compañeros de clase me vieron raro u.u En mi opinión el primer capítulo fue algo así como la introducción y por eso lo hice tan corto, pero este capítulo sí que es inmenso o.O o por lo menos lo es para mí ya que normalmente un capítulo para mí son 6 a 9 hojas pero este es mucho más que eso. Estoy segura que muchas quieren consolar a Draquito pero él necesita a cierto chiquillo de cabello indomable y con una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente, aunque ahora que lo pienso bien podemos dibujarnos una con plumón o lapicero ¿no crees? Con respecto a las cartas y a lo que quería decirle Draco a Harry lo sabremos dentro de 3 o 4 capitulillos, y en el peor de los casos en 5, aunque a lo mucho planeo 10 capítulos para este fic. Perdón por no actualizar antes pero como ya lo expliqué no fue mi culpa, aunque si mi computadora no se hubiese quedado sin internet este capítulo no hubiese sido tan largo, así que hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosas ¿no? :D Gracias por el review!!

Beth Malfoy: ¿De verdad el primer capítulo fue tan dramático? En realidad esa era mi intención pero luego de leerlo, y releerlo me rendí ya que no podía plasmar bien mis ideas en ese capítulo. Me alegro que te haya gustado. No te preocupes que Harry tiene una buena razón, aunque muy tonta debo decir, pero la tiene. Muchas pero muchas gracias por decir que escribo magnífico, no sabes, me sube mi autoestima :D Te aseguro que ahora actualizaré mas pronto ya que tengo otra vez internet ¡yuju! Además tengo muchas ideas de lo que puede ser el desarrollo de la historia y su final. Gracias por el review!! 

**artemis_29:** Bueno, en este capítulo te enterarás que ponían en la carta de Harry pero para que te enteres de lo que ponían en la carta de Draco para que esté tan contento tendrás que esperar unos cuántos capitulillos más. Así que ya sabes, si te quieres enterar tendrás que leer el fic hasta el final XD No te preocupes que por nada del mundo dejaré de escribir, es algo así como mi hobbie, y se ha vuelto algo importante en mi vida ya que es una buena forma de distraerse cuando tienes muchos problemas, te despeja la mente , es algo así como una droga; jejejeje, creo que ya me salí del tema y me he puesto algo filosófica ;) Gracias por el review!!

**MARIA-JONAN:** Me honras cuando dices que el fic está muy bien y espero que lo sigas leyendo. El mail me llegó así que no te tienes que preocupar por eso, aunque ahora se ha formulado una pregunta en mi cabeza ¿cómo pasará? Me refiero a que él no se encuentra muy bien que digamos y a mi parecer aún no sabe si alguna vez llegará a amarlo, por cierto, cuando me inspire en este fic fue justo cuando estaba pensando en el que tú traduces, aunque también me inspire en otros fics, pero creo que es bueno que lo sepas, además no hay muchos MalePreg. En español y según he visto hay muchos en inglés aunque no sé si habrán en otros idiomas; de todas maneras gracias por leer mi fic, gracias por dejarme un review, gracias por responderme a la pregunta que te hice y gracias por traducir ese fic. Gracias por el review!!

**Yahanney:** Gracias por decir que lindo, aunque no sé si te refieres a mi fic o a Draquito o a Harry, bueno no importa, la cosa es que dijiste que lindo XD ¿Y que estás pensando? ¿será lo mismo que yo estoy pensando que tú estás pensando? Creo que sí, y tienes razón, no es muy común, y como tú dices normalmente Harry es el que carga con todo, el que sufre por el otro, el que llora en silencio, el que se traga su dolor sin decirle a nadie, y ya era hora de hacer un cambio de papeles ¿no crees? ¡¡¡SÍ!!! Lo sabía, sabía que tú sabías quien era el que estaba embarazado :D ¡Felicitaciones por adivinar! Acá te dejo el capítulo 2 y espero que lo disfrutes. Gracias por el review!!

**niky_chan:** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que odies a San Potter, es más, ésa fue una de las razones por las que pensé desechar la idea del fic, porque Harry se portaba muy malo, ¡cómo se atreve a hacer sufrir a Draquito! Pero si quieres que sufra en este capítulo recibirá su merecido. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA Como dice el título del fic "Los errores que uno comete". Sí, tú eres el review número 7 así que no te preocupes que acá está el tan esperado segundo capítulo. Con respecto a que Draco estaba súper sensible ¿por qué crees que sea? ¿no se te ocurre algo? No te asustes que Draco no será así el resto de la historia, en este capítulo te darás cuenta a que me refiero con eso. Para que te enteres que decía en la carta que recibió Draquito tendrás que seguir leyendo, aunque mientras más avance la historia te irás dando cuenta y cuando diga el contenido de la carta sólo será una confirmación a tus sospechas. Gracias por el review!!

**Amaly Malfoy:** En mi opinión el fic va a estar muuuuuy interesante así que te recomiendo que no pares de leerlo. En este capítulo sabrás algo más sobre la carta que recibió Harry, y sí, ellos se aman. Sobre la carta que recibió Draco lo sabrás más adelante, pero te voy diciendo que sí, que Draco está embarazado y ¿adivina de quién? XD Es que en mi opinión Harry siempre es el que sufre y un cambio no le caería mal a nadie ¿no? Durante el fic van a sufrir y muchísimo, creo que el que va a sufrir más es Draco por algo que más adelante te enterarás, aunque Harry también va a sufrir, espero que el final sea feliz aunque aún tengo dudas sobre eso. Gracias por el review!!

**Misaki Saiki:** Gracias por los comentarios que me haces, en verdad me halagas muchísimo *//* (sonrojo); sí tengo msn y te voy a agregar cuando pueda, porque como y dije estaba sin internet; espero que podamos hablar pronto y si tienes alguna duda pregúntame nomás que yo te la responderé. Gracias por el review!!

**shinigami_mashou no tenshi:** Bueno, como lo pediste acá te dejo con la continuación del fic y espero que eso te haga feliz. Que bueno que te guste toda clase de parejas, aunque dudo mucho que acá haya alguna pareja hetero; sigue dejando reviews y muchas gracias por este...

Antes de que comience el capítulo me veo en la obligación (no sé que obligación si es que nadie me obliga XD) de hacer una propaganda de mis otros fics:

_-Un obstáculo: un vampiro (pareja H/D)_

_-Todo por amor (pareja Hermione/D)_

_-Vida, ¿qué es vida? (supuestamente pareja Hermione/D)_

_Ahora si les dejo con el..._

**Capítulo 2: ¿Quién es ese niño y qué demonios hace "él" (no se refiere al niño) con él?**

POV DE HARRY

Ya habían pasado casi 4 años desde aquella fatal conversación. Yo la recordaba como si hubiese sucedido ayer, fui tan tonto en ese momento, me dejé llevar por mi temor que algo malo le sucediera sin pensar en quien hubiese mandado esa carta; aún recuerdo lo que decía:

_"Ya sabemos las relaciones sentimentales que mantiene con Draco Malfoy. Los estamos vigilando y por el bien de ambos aléjese de él"_

Recuerdo que lo primero que pensé es que los autores eran los mortífagos y hasta ahora esa pregunta ronda mi cabeza ya que nunca me enteré quien la había enviado. Ese día, en la noche, la Orden del Fénix me convocó a una reunión y me dijeron que atacaríamos contra el castillo de Voldemort en ese mismo instante; luego de una feroz batalla, el profesor Dumbledore y yo lo derrotamos definitivamente y los demás mortífagos murieron peleando o huyeron del lugar. Yo me sentí feliz, había derrotado al Señor Tenebroso y por fin volvería al lado de Draco más la realidad era otra, esa misma noche él había pedido un traslado a otra escuela; recuerdo que me deprimí mucho, estuve semanas sin comer, sin dirigirle palabra alguna a alguien pero mis amigos siempre estuvieron ahí conmigo intentando animarme, ellos nunca se enteraron lo que me pasaba aunque tenían ligeras sospechas. Así terminé mi 7 año muy triste pero dispuesto a buscarlo por todo el mundo si fuese posible y eso fue exactamente lo que hice, lo busqué por todo Europa, Asia, Oceanía e incluso África más no lo hallé. Ya resignado y procurando alejarme del mundo mágico que tanto daño me había hecho viaje a Miami en Estados Unidos para vivir como un muggle; me compré ahí un pequeño departamento y entré a trabajar en una empresa que se encargaba en la confección de ropas y su distribución a las grandes tiendas. Dentro de poco tiempo me hice gran amigo del dueño de la empresa y éste me hizo una propuesta que no pude rechazar: abriría una nueva empresa en Nueva York y quería que yo me encargara de controlarla; yo acepté gustoso e inmediatamente luego de vender mi departamento me mudé allá, me compré otro departamento algo más grande que el anterior y así comenzó otra nueva etapa de mi vida en la que me dediqué sólo al trabajo y acá estoy en mi departamento desenterrando viejos recuerdos. Ya habían pasado casi 4 años desde aquella fatal conversación y yo la recordaba como si hubiese sucedido ayer. 

Hoy me tocaba ir a inspeccionar un nuevo mall (centro comercial) así que me levanté de mi cama y luego de darme una ducha reparadora y cambiarme, tomé mi billetera, las llaves de mi carro y me dirigí a ese lugar. No quedaba tan lejos de mi departamento así que no demoré mucho en llegar. Entré. Su aspecto era agradable y al parecer era muy grande, estaba seguro que esto me tomaría todo el día, fui visitando cada tienda, fijándome los precios de las ropas de la empresa en la cual trabajaba, revisando que todo estuviera en perfecto estado y a eso de las 3 de la tarde me dirigí a los restaurantes que ahí se encontraban, ¡¡¡me moría de hambre!!! Mientras caminaba vi a un pequeño niño que caminaba solo entre toda la gente, parecía perdido:

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté agachándome para quedar de su altura; el niño tendría aparentemente 3 o 4 años, su cabello era muy alborotado de color rubio plateado muy similar al de mi Draco con algunas partes oscuras, casi negras; su piel era muy pálida y sus ojos eran muy grandes de color verde esmeralda, como los míos, sólo que con pequeños destellos grises y azules en su interior

-¿Has visto a mi papi?-preguntó con su vocecita algo quebrada, parecía como si se fuera a poner a llorar en cualquier momento-Es que no lo encuentro

-No-dije e inmediatamente el niño se puso a llorar, las personas que pasaron por ahí me miraron y yo no sabía que hacer así que instintivamente cargué al niño en mis brazos y le susurré al oído-Pero te puedo ayudar a buscarlo-al parecer eso tranquilizó algo al niño ya que dejó de llorar-Ahora dime ¿cómo es tu padre?

-Es alto-dijo-Y muy guapo-añadió, "gran descripción" pensé pero no le podía pedir a un niño de esa edad que me describiera a su padre-Él dice que mi cabello se parece al de él-"Draco" pensé pero luego reí ante ese pensamiento, era tan estúpido que ni siquiera sé porque lo pensé. Bajé al niño y le tomé su mano

-Vamos a buscarlo-dije, ambos nos pusimos a caminar y así estuvimos como 10 minutos y de la nada él se soltó de mi mano y echó a correr

-¡PAPI!-gritó mientras corría hacia un hombre que estaba parado y miraba en todas las direcciones, tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada preocupada: esos ojos....no, no podía ser....

-¡Belial!-exclamó el muchacho-Estuve muy preocupado, tenía tanto miedo de perderte

-Yo también, pero él me ayudó a encontrarte-dijo el niño señalándome; el adulto alzó su vista y me miró, su expresión de ternura dirigida al niño cambió totalmente a una de sorpresa

-Harry-murmuró

-Draco-murmuré

-Draco, aún no lo encuentro, creo que de..debemos...-dijo un joven de cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes como los míos, pero se calló intempestivamente-Potter-murmuró con sorpresa

-Blaise, creo que debemos irnos-dijo Draco

-Pero ¿y las compras para el cumpleaños de Belial?-preguntó Blaise ignorándome olímpicamente

-Las haremos luego-dijo comenzando a caminar en sentido opuesto al que yo me encontraba

-Draco, tenemos que hablar-dije acercándome a él y colocándole una mano en su hombro, noté como se estremecía

-Creo que la última vez hablamos lo suficiente-dijo Draco fríamente-O por lo menos TÚ hablaste lo suficiente

-Por favor...-dije

-Creo que está sobreentendido que él no quiere hablar contigo-dijo Blaise apartando mi mano de su hombro

-¿Y puedo saber quién eres tú para decírmelo?-pregunté furioso; sonreí, esta pelea se parecía a cuando nos peleábamos en Hogwarts; él abrió la boca para responderme pero Draco fue más rápido

-Blaise, vámonos-dijo Draco con voz firme-No vale la pena que te pelees por algo tan insignificante como si quiero hablar o no con él

-Papi-dijo el niño-¿Podemos invitar a Harry a la casa?

-No Belial-dijo Draco en tono paternal pero algo serio-No podemos, además tú no lo conoces

-Pero tú si-dijo Belial-Además él quiere hablar contigo

-No-dijo Draco

-¿Por qué?-dijo el niño-Yo quiero que vaya a mi cumpleaños

-Belial, ¿vamos a comprar juguetes?-dijo Blaise

-¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!-dijo Belial-Papi ¿podemos ir con Harry?

-Lo siento hijo, ya tenemos que irnos porque se está haciendo muy tarde y luego las tiendas van a cerrar-dijo Draco

-¿Entonces no vamos a ir con Harry?-preguntó Belial

-No-dijo Draco firme; Belial se soltó de los brazos de su padre y se me acercó

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme y mucho gusto en conocerte-dijo Belial tendiéndome su mano como un adulto, sonreí ante eso, era obvio que Draco lo había criado muy bien

-Mucho gusto en conocerte también y espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto-dije agachándome un poco y tomando su manito

-Vámonos Belial-dijo Draco tomándolo en sus brazos y comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria-¿Blaise vienes?

-Sí-respondió el muchacho acercándose a Draco

-Papi ¿no te vas a despedir de Harry?-dijo Belial-Tú me has dicho que es mala educación irse sin despedirse

-Está bien-dijo Draco con un suspiro de ¿resignación?-Hasta luego Potter-dijo dirigiéndose a mi y extendiéndome la mano

-Hasta luego Draco-dije apretando su mano, sentí como se hacía un nudo en mi estómago y como mi cuerpo se tensaba pero sólo fue por un momento ya que él soltó mi mano-Tienes un hijo encantador y muy educado-murmuré acariciándole la cabecita a Belial

-Tío-dijo Belial-¿Tú no te vas a despedir de Harry?-pude ver como Blaise miraba a Draco y esté sólo asentía con la cabeza y le sonreía tontamente, tuve unas ganas de estrangularlo

-Hasta luego Potter-dijo Blaise fríamente extendiéndome la mano

-Hasta luego Zabini-dije estrechándole la mano e inmediatamente él soltó la mía

-Ahora sí vámonos-dijo Draco mirando su reloj y comenzando a caminar con su andar elegante casi felino, Belial comenzó a señalar algunos escaparates y Blaise simplemente le sonreía a Draco y cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraban Draco también le sonreía

Me quedé así un rato viéndolos hasta que desaparecieron de mi vista; regresé a mi carro y manejé de regreso a mi departamento, una vez ahí me eché en mi cama y cerré los ojos volviendo a pensar en Draco, en MI Draco; no podía creer que lo había encontrado pero lo más increíble era que tuviese un hijo. ¿De quién sería el hijo? Pensé y ¿Por qué Belial llamaba a Blaise tío? ¿Acaso su mamá era hermana de él o sólo era por cariño? Personalmente no me molestaría de quien fuese con la única condición que ya se hubiese separado de ella. Volví a cerrar los ojos y pensé en Draco, Belial y ¿Blaise? Ahora que lo meditaba ¿Qué demonios hacía Blaise con ellos? Me paré de mi cama instantáneamente.

-¡Maldito Blaise Zabini!-dije dándole puñetazos a mi almohada

¿Desde cuándo Draco y Blaise se veían?, ¿Ellos tenían alguna relación sentimental más fuerte que una amistad o parentesco político?, ¿Por qué demonios MI Draco le sonreía tan abiertamente? Me eché sobre mi cama otra vez y sonreí. Recordé como comenzó mi relación con Draco, todo se lo debía a Blaise....

_-------------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------------_

Estaba caminando por el lago, tenía ganas de tirarme ahí y morir ahogado para así ya no sentir, no quería sentir; pero esa no era una buena opción ya que si lo hacía no lo volvería a ver nunca más y eso sería un castigo peor que la muerte, preferiría pelearme todos los días con él, con tal de sentir su presencia; no podía seguir así, tenía que decírselo. Seguí caminando y escuché un sollozo, me acerqué a ver quien era y mi corazón dio un vuelco de 180º 

-Malfoy-dije poniendo una mano en su hombro, él se tensó y dejó de llorar

-Déjame en paz Potter-dijo apartando mi mano de su hombro con un movimiento brusco, yo me senté a su lado-No entiendes que no estoy de humor para pelearme contigo

-No quiero pelearme-dije calmado-Sólo quiero saber qué te pasa

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Draco-dije cogiéndolo del mentón y obligándolo a mirarme, era ahora o nunca, tenía que decírselo-Todo lo que te pase es de mi incumbencia porque tú me importas muchísimo-dije acercando sus labios a los míos, pero el volteó su cabeza

-¿Qué haces Potter?-murmuró empujándome

-¿Qué crees que hago?-dije

-Si lo supiera no te preguntaría-dijo sarcásticamente

-En mi opinión está suficientemente claro-dije-Tú me gustas mucho

-Ahora no estoy para tus bromas estúpidas-dijo parándose y sacudiéndose la ropa-¿Por qué no vas con tu amiguito la comadreja y tu amiguita la sangre sucia?

-Necesito hablar contigo-dije mientras él se alejaba-HOY EN ESTE MISMO LUGAR A LAS 9:30 DE LA NOCHE-grité

_----------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Tuve tanto miedo de que él no asistiese esa noche, de que me dejase esperando como un imbécil; pero, para mi buena suerte eso no sucedió; él fue...

_-------------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------------_

Miré mi reloj, marcaba las 10 en punto, sentí que en cualquier momento me pondría a llorar, tenía que aceptarlo, Draco me despreciaba y jamás, jamás me haría caso. "Diez minutos más y me voy" pensé...Esos diez minutos fueron los más lentos y dolorosos de mi vida hasta ese momento, pero él nunca apareció. Me paré y ya estaba dispuesto a irme cuando...

-¿Ya te vas Potter?-dijo una voz a mis espaldas, sentí como mis vellos de la nuca se erizaban-Que poca paciencia tienes-murmuró

-¿De..desde cuándo estás ahí?-dije nervioso mientras me volteaba para quedar frente a frente con él

-El tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta que tienes unos ojos preciosos-dijo

-Pen...pensé que ya no vendrí..vendrías-tartamudeé intentando ignorar lo que recién había dicho aunque mi corazón cada vez latía más rápido

-Recuérdalo siempre-dijo-Un Malfoy nunca falta a algún lugar, y menos llega tarde

-Ah-dije

*silencio*

-¿Y qué querías decirme?-preguntó sentándose debajo de un gran árbol que ahí había

-.........................

-¿No piensas hablar?-dijo impacientemente

-.........................

-Si no tienes nada más que decirme-dijo parándose-Me voy

-NO, ¡ESPERA!-grité agarrándolo del brazo, él me dirigió una mirada venenosa y yo lo solté-Quiero decir que no te vayas-dije algo apenado, era obvio que a un Malfoy no se le manda ni mucho menos se le grita

-Ahora sí dime lo que me querías decir-dijo sentándose otra vez, yo me senté a su lado

-Pues verás-dije algo nervioso-A principios de este año yo...yo comencé a... a dejar de odiarte; todo el día pensaba en ti pero no era para hacer planes que te hicieran la vida más miserable, al contrario, cada vez que te veía sentía mariposas en el estómago, como si tuviera acidez; las primeras veces pensé que era algo que había comido pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que era otra cosa-tomé una gran bocanada de aire-Me di cuenta que tú me gustabas mucho-dije conteniendo la respiración

-¿Sólo eso?-preguntó, pude escuchar a mi corazón partiéndose en miles, no, en millones de pedazos

-¿Acaso te parece poco?-dije aturdido

-En realidad sí-dijo

-Claro-dije sarcásticamente pero algo dolido-¡Cómo no me acordé!, supongo que tú el gran Draco Malfoy debe escuchar declaraciones de amor todo los días ¿no?

-Sí-dijo arrogantemente

*silencio*

-¿Entonces para qué viniste?-pregunté

-Quiero que no le digas a nadie que me viste llorando en la mañana-dijo secamente

-Está bien-dije, él ya se estaba parando cuando añadí-Pero con una condición-él se quedó estático

-¿Es chantaje?-preguntó

-Tómalo como quieras-respondí

-Está bien-dijo-¿Cuál es la condición?

-Dime porque estabas llorando-dije, noté como él se sonrojaba, ¡Oh Dios, se ve tan lindo así! Pensé

-Olvídalo-dijo-Nunca te lo diré

-Entonces ve preparándote a lo que los demás dirán de ti mañana cuando todo Hogwarts se entere que el frío y arrogante Draco Malfoy estuvo llorando como una nenita-dije, me gustaba tener a Draco bajo mi poder

-¡¡NO!!-gritó

-Tú decides-dije-O todo Hogwarts se entera o me cuentas el motivo

-Está bien-dijo-Estaba llorando porque mi papá me prohibió comprar más cosas ¿satisfecho?-exclamó

-No te creo-dije

-Ése ya no es mi problema-dijo

-Claro que es tu problema-dije-¿O se te olvida que estás en mis manos?

-¡Demonios Potter!-dijo-¡¿¡Cómo puedes saber si estoy mintiendo o no!?!-exclamó irritado

-¿Se te olvida que te amo?-dije

-¿Y?-dijo

-Que te he estado observando por tanto tiempo que ya sé lo que quiere decir tu mirada-dije

-¿Osea que sabes si lo que digo es verdad o no mediante mis ojos?-dijo incrédulo

-Exactamente-dije-Entonces, ¿me vas a decir el motivo sí o no?-pregunté

-Está bien-dijo, noté como sus ojos se ensombrecieron-Pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie

-No te preocupes-dije

-Lo que pasó fue que...-dijo pero se calló-¿Tú conoces a Blaise Zabini, no?-preguntó

-Él es el que siempre está a tu lado, ¿no?-dije

-Sí-dijo-Como te iba diciendo, él y yo estábamos en el cuarto que compartimos en Slytherin, y yo...y yo..-dijo entrecortadamente

-Él te gusta ¿verdad?-dije

-¿Qué?-dijo

-Que él te gusta-añadí con tristeza

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó

-He visto como lo miras-dije-Sigue

-Entonces yo le confesé que lo amaba, pero él...él me dijo que sólo me quería como un amigo-dijo mientras una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla

-No llores-murmuré mientras con mi pulgar le secaba esa lágrima-Que me partes el corazón-dije, él me miró y esos pocos segundos me parecieron una eternidad

-¿Sabes?-dijo-Te pareces mucho a él-era verdad eso, ambos teníamos el pelo negro azabache y los ojos verdes esmeraldas

-¿Fue por eso que dijiste que mis ojos eran preciosos?-pregunté

-Yo sólo digo lo que es verdad-murmuró, yo acerqué sus labios a los míos y esta vez él no los rechazó; ambos nos fundimos en un corto pero muy tierno beso-Besas muy bien, Potter-dijo una vez que nos separamos

-Dime Harry-dije sonrojado

-Está bien, Harry-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Entonces yo te puedo decir Draco?-dije

-Supongo que eso sería lo justo-dijo

-Draco-dije-¿Me aceptas como amigo?-pregunté extendiéndole la mano

-Harry...yo...-dijo

-Por favor-dije-Te prometo que no intentaré nada contigo, sólo permíteme ser tu amigo

-Yo...-dijo-Lo siento Harry, pero no puedo aceptar

-¿Por qué?-dije

-Porque ambos somos de casas enemigas, nuestras familias son enemigas, ambos somos enemigos naturales-dijo como si fuera un pecado ser amigos, y lo era

-Podemos ser amigos a escondidas-dije-Podemos fingir pelearnos delante de ellos, será divertido

-Harry...-dijo

-No me desprecies-dije extendiéndole otra vez la mano-¿Amigos?-dije

-Amigos-dijo tomando mi mano firmemente

_----------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Jamás olvidaría ese día, jamás olvidaría el día siguiente, jamás lo olvidaría a él, a MI Draco. Al cabo de un par de semanas él dijo que había comenzado a sentir algo especial por mí, que no sabía si era por mi gran parecido físicamente a Blaise o que si era por simplemente por mi forma de ser, pero él me dijo que cada vez que me veía sentía como si tuviera "acidez"; ese día ambos nos hicimos novios.....Abrí los ojos asustado:

-Soy un estúpido-murmuré para mí mismo-¡Cómo pude dejarlo ir!, debí seguirlo, ahora que lo encontré lo dejé ir otra vez-comencé a pegarle a mi almohada-Y lo peor de todo es que él está con Blaise...

_-------------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------------_

Ya habían pasado días desde que ambos comenzamos nuestra relación, y hoy era una de esas noches en la que ambos nos reuníamos para pasar un tiempo juntos:

-Harry-dijo

-Dime-dije

-¿Le has dicho a alguien sobre nuestra relación?

-No, ¿tú?

-Sí

-¡QUÉ!-grité

-Baja la voz

-No debiste

-Estoy seguro que él no se lo dirá a nadie

-¿Él?-pregunté-¿A quién se lo dijiste?

-A Blaise-dijo

-Pensé que querías que esto fuera sólo un secreto entre nosotros-dije

-¿Estás molesto?-preguntó

-No-dije-¿Pero por qué se lo tenías que decir justo a él?

-No le encuentro un motivo que nos pueda perjudicar-dijo-Es mi mejor amigo y estoy seguro que no se lo dirá a nadie

-¿Así que es tu mejor amigo, no?

-Sí-dijo-¿Estás celoso?

-No...bueno...un poco...bueno sí-dije-No me gusta que estés cerca de él

-Sólo somos amigos

-Él no te ve como tal

-¿Se te olvida que soy su amigo porque él lo quiso así?

-¿Se te olvida que me contaste que él te dijo hace exactamente 4 días que estaba comenzando a sentir algo MUY especial por ti y que él estaba seguro que no era amistad ni un simple cariño de hermanos?

-Ahí está-dijo

-¿Ahí está qué?-dije confundido

-Se lo dije para que supiera que ahora al que quiero ya no es a él sino a ti

-Igual sigo desconfiando de él, y créeme que cuando desconfío de alguien es por algo

-Tú también desconfiabas de mí, y míranos, ¿acaso ahora desconfías de mí?

-Tú caso es distinto-dije

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esa "desconfianza" y antipatía que tenía hacia ti eran sólo, por así decirlo, el disfraz de mi verdadero sentimiento

-¿Entonces habría alguna posibilidad que te gustara Blaise?

-Puede ser...después de todo no está tan mal-dije mientras Draco me observaba entre horrorizado e incrédulo-Claro que no tonto-dije-Tú sabes que sólo te amo a ti y lo haré por siempre

-Tú siempre tan cursi-dijo bromeando

-Y cómo no lo voy a ser si tengo a mi mejor maestro al lado-dije-Sólo para mí solito

-¡Ja-ja-ja! Muy gracioso-dijo

-¿Sabes que te amo?

-Sin contar las 1832 veces que me lo has dicho desde que comenzó nuestra relación, no, no lo sabía

-Pues te acabas de enterar-dije-Te amo-añadí

-Yo también te amo-dijo mientras nos comenzábamos a besar

*Toc*Toc*Toc*Toc*

-Hola Dra...co-dijo alguien entrando en la habitación-Oh disculpen

-No te preocupes Blaise, Harry ya se iba-dijo Draco, yo le dirigí una mirada de disgusto y reproche

-Él que se tiene que ir soy yo-dijo Blaise saliendo del cuarto

-Blaise espera-dijo Draco

-Déjalo que se vaya-dije

-No debimos venir a mi cuarto-dijo Draco-Tal vez él tenía sueño, quería descansar y ahora.... tengo que ir a buscarlo-dijo parándose

-¿Y me vas a dejar acá solo?

-Creo que lo mejor será que vuelvas a tu habitación-dijo

-Veo que prefieres su compañía antes que la mía-dije molesto y celoso-Pues será como tú quieres, me voy-me paré

-Si por cada cosa que haga referente a Blaise te vas a poner así, nuestra relación no va a durar mucho

-¿Quieres decir que estás terminando conmigo por ése?-dije furioso

-Quiero decir que te vayas haciendo la idea que comparto cuarto con Blaise y que él es mi mejor amigo

-Perfecto-dije saliendo del cuarto hecho una furia

-Perfecto-dijo desde el interior del cuarto

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, lo primero que hice fue meterme en mi cama y abrazar la almohada; ésta era la primera pelea que teníamos y estoy seguro que tendremos muchas más por causa de Blaise. Pero tengo que aceptar que fui un estúpido, me dejé llevar por mis estúpidos celos; mañana tendría que hablar con Draco, no permitiré que por una cosa como ésta nuestra relación se termine, no después de todo lo que sufrí para lograr que él me mire, para lograr que él me ame. 

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy tarde, era lunes y la primera clase que teníamos era Doble Pociones con Slytherin. Me dirigí al Gran Comedor y ahí me encontré con Ron y Hermione:

-Gracias por despertarme-dije sentándome al lado de Ron

-Créeme que lo intenté-dijo él-Pero estabas más tieso que una roca ¿Pasaste mala noche?

-La peor de todas hasta ahora-respondí con absoluta sinceridad

-¿Otra vez pesadillas?-preguntó Hermione

-Eso hubiese sido bueno-dije-Simplemente tenía insomnio

-Mejor que te apures Harry-dijo Hermione-No querrás llegar tarde a Pociones

Comí un par de tostadas con mermelada y luego nos dirigimos a las mazmorras; cuando entramos al aula sólo habían unos pocos Griffyndors pero ni un solo Slytherin:

-Felizmente llegamos temprano-dije

-Yo que quería comer más-dijo Ron

-¿Acaso eso es lo único en que piensas?-dijo Hermione exasperada

Comenzaron a llegar los de Slytherin y entre la multitud yo busqué a Draco, lo hallé acompañado de sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle, estuve mirándolo para ver si volteaba a verme pero no lo hizo:

-Atención clase-dijo Snape entrando en la habitación-El día de hoy vamos a preparar la poción que se les da a los hombres lobo para controlar su transformación. En la página 132 encontrarán los ingredientes y cómo hacerla. Las parejas serán: Crabbe-Longbottom, Goyle-Weasley, Parkinson-Granger, Zabini-Potter....., ahora que todos tienen pareja pónganse a trabajar; Señor Malfoy venga acá un momento-dijo, vi como Draco se le acercaba y como Snape le susurraba algo que no logré escuchar, Draco sólo asentía-Tengo que hacer algo importante, dejo al mando de esta clase al Señor Malfoy, él ya sabe como preparar la poción-salió del aula

-Cualquier cosa me preguntan-dijo Draco-Ahora a trabajar

Yo caminé hasta llegar donde se encontraba Blaise:

-Hola-dije, pero él ni me dirigió la mirada-¿Qué parte de la poción tengo que hacer?

-Tú prepara los materiales que yo me encargo de la poción-dijo, yo sólo asentí y me dispuse a cortar las uñas de halcón y los demás ingredientes que lo requiriesen, cuando terminé miré a Ron que parecía tener problemas y a Hermione que hacía la poción ella sola, así fui viendo a todo el salón hasta que me detuve a contemplar a cierto rubio, él se encontraba ayudando a Neville y a Crabbe, no sé cuánto tiempo me le quedé viendo hasta que una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos:

-Deja de mirarlo y cierra la boca-dijo alguien atrás mío

-¿Qué?-dije

-Que dejes de mirarlo y que cierres la boca

-Disculpa, pero tú no eres quién para decirme lo que tengo que mirar o no

-Tienes razón, pero si soy quién para decidir quien y cómo lo mira

-¿Y puedo saber quién eres tú para decírmelo?

-Soy su mejor amigo

-Pues yo soy su..-pero no pude terminar porque Draco me interrumpió

-Se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo-dijo molesto, ahí me di cuenta que todo el aula nos estaban observando-¿Y ustedes qué ven?, sigan trabajando-gruño dirigiéndose a los demás

-Él comenzó-dije en voz muy baja

-Sólo le di un consejo-dijo Blaise

-¿Un consejo?-dije sarcástico-¿Cuál fue?

-Le dije que no te mirara-dijo

-¿Y acaso eso es un consejo?-dije

-Claro que es un consejo-repuso Blaise-Alguien se puede dar cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia él

-Eso es verdad-dijo Draco

-Pero yo no lo había tomado de esa manera-dije intentando defenderme-Yo pensé que...

-En realidad ya no importa-dijo Draco-Continúen haciendo la poción y espero que no se vuelvan a pelear

-Necesito hablar contigo-dije casi en un susurro-Hoy a las 10:30 de la noche en el lago ¿irás?

-Sí-dijo Draco y se fue otra vez donde Neville y Crabbe

Luego de eso Blaise y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra; todo el día estuve pensando en que le diría a Draco y sin darme cuenta ya eran las 10:15 p.m; me dirigí al lago y encontré ahí a Draco, se veía hermoso bajo la luz de la luna

-Hola-dije sentándome a su costado

-Hola-dijo él

-Disculpa-dije-Ayer no debí portarme así

-El que se tiene que disculpar soy yo-dijo él-Tienes razón al portarte así, no debí poner a Blaise antes que tú sabiendo que tú eres muy celoso, fue mi culpa

-Fue de ambos-dije-Yo por ser un celoso insufrible y tú por darme motivos

-Lamento lo que te dije

-Lamento lo que te respondí

-Nunca quise intentar terminar contigo-dijo-Ni siquiera insinuarlo ¿Me perdonas?

-Claro, ¿y tú me perdonas a mi?

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo si tú no hiciste nada?

-Debí ponerme en tu lugar; cuando hablaba no sabía lo que decía, estaba loco de celos, no supe comprender que él es tu mejor amigo. Tenía miedo de perderte por su culpa-dije abrazándolo

-Y yo también-dijo-Me pasé toda la noche pensando como sería mi vida sin ti y créeme que lo que pensé no fue nada agradable

-¿Entonces otra vez somos novios?-dije muy contento

-¿Alguna vez dejamos de serlo?-dijo él y luego nos fundimos en un tierno beso......

_----------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Siempre los dos peleábamos por culpa de Blaise, o por lo menos el 99.9% de veces eran por él. Y ahora que Draco haya pasado tanto tiempo con Blaise, ¿puede ser que se haya vuelto a enamorar de él y se haya olvidado de mí?

-No, no puede ser, me niego a aceptarlo-dije-Él prometió amarme por siempre, no pudo haberse olvidado de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, de todas las noches en las que nos jurábamos amor eterno. NO PUEDE-grité y me tiré sobre mi cama una vez más. Me dirigí a la cocina ya que me moría de hambre y fue una sorpresa encontrar mi despensa vacía-Olvidé hacer las compras-murmuré

*Ring*Ring*Ring

-Buenas tardes-dije contestando mi celular

-Hola Harry-dijo una voz conocida

-Hola John-dije saludando amigablemente al dueño de la empresa en la cual trabajaba-¿Cómo estás?

-Yo bien-dijo-En realidad te llamaba para saber que tal te va con la nueva empresa

-Muy bien-dije-Todo marcha sobre ruedas, sólo que a veces el trabajo se vuelve muy pesado

-Sabía que necesitabas a alguien que te ayude-dijo

-Yo puedo valerme solo-dije

-He pensado que puedes compartir con alguien tu cargo, sé lo difícil que es manejar una empresa solo así que tuve la libertad de contratar a alguien que te ayude-dijo-Él ha sido recomendado por un amigo que también tenía una empresa, sólo que ésta se desintegró y todos los trabajadores se vieron obligados a buscar otro trabajo, mi amigo tenía un profundo aprecio por este muchacho ya que según él supo salir adelante solo sin ayuda de nadie; algo así como tú, estoy seguro que se llevarán bien-dijo-Mañana irá a tu oficina, su oficina estará al lado de la tuya

-Está bien-dije

-Te deseo suerte-dijo-Chau

-Chau-dije y colgué

***********************************************************************************************

Me desperté muy temprano, hoy iría el nuevo trabajador a la empresa y yo quería llegar antes que él. Me bañé y vestí y me dirigí a la empresa.

-Hola Claudia-dije saludando a mi secretaria

-Buenos días-dijo

-¿Sabes si ha venido un muchacho?-dije

-Oh sí-dijo-Vino hace un par de minutos pero se fue un momento a la cafetería

-Hazlo llamar y que pase a mi oficina-dije entrando en mi oficina, me senté en mi amplio y cómodo sillón de cuero; alguien llamó a la puerta-Pase-dije mientras un muchacho de 20 o 21 años entraba-¿¡Tú?!-gritamos ambos al mismo tiempo

CoNtInUaRá

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡¡¡Hola!!!! ¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? ¿Muy cursi? ¿Muy largo? En realidad es el capítulo mas largo que he escrito en toda mi vida. Son 15 hojas word con letra verdana 9 o.O ¿Quién creen que sea el niño? ¿Creen que Harry haya perdido definitivamente a Draco? ¿Draco se habrá olvidado de Harry? ¿Quién habrá sido el muchacho que entró a la oficina de Harry? Si quieren saber las respuestas a estas preguntas sólo tendrán que seguir leyendo este fic :D Por cierto, el nombre Belial lo saqué del fic de "The Lady Fox", Secret with me (Creo que así se llamaba la historia, es que en estos momentos no recuerdo muy bien XD). Les agradezco infinitamente a aquellas personas que me han dejado reviews, no saben lo emocionada que me he sentido al leerlo (esto ya se está poniendo dramático XD) y también les agradezco a aquellas personas que leen el fic y que no dejan reviews, sólo espero que algún día se animen a dejarlos y me digan lo que piensan. Muchas gracias a tod@s.

16-12-2003 (Ésta es la fecha en que terminé de escribir el capítulo, pero no estoy segura de que sea la fecha en que lo actualice)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Respuesta a los Reviews.-**

****

**MARIA-JONAN:** Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el fic, y en especial el otro capítulo. Intentaré poner mas _flash backs_ más adelante. A mí también me gusta cuando Harry cela a Draco. Sigue dejando reviews y ojalá este capítulo también te guste.

**Artemis_29:** Gracias por decir que el capítulo pasado estuvo muy bueno, ojalá opines lo mismo de este aunque creo que no lo vas a hacer porque, personalmente, hay algo que no me termina de convencer. Mmmmm, ¿aún no sabes de quién es el hijo? Te doy un avisito, en el próximo capítulo te enterarás quien es el padre de Belial. Cuídate y sigue dejando reviews!

**Amaly Malfoy:** El final si va a ser feliz, a mí no me gustan los finales tristes pero tengo pensado en hacer un final triste, no en este fic. Y como ya te dije el que va a sufrir más acá va a ser Draco, por razones que más adelante ya verás. Mmmmmmm, ¿querías que fuera Draco? Mejor te dejo para que leas el capítulo y me digas que opinas. Sigue dejando reviews!

**Alima21:** Lo siento por no escribir tan a menudo pero intentaré hacerlo; sé que siempre digo lo mismo pero aunque trato de cumplirlo a veces no me alcanza el tiempo. Ojalá pases a leer mi otro fic "Un obstáculo: un vampiro" que es un Draco/Harry, y pues creo que le gusta a la gente porque me dejan muchos reviews ^^ No te olvides de dejar un review que me sentiré muy feliz si lo haces.

**Gabo0:** Hey! Te cambiaste el nombre. Recién me doy cuenta. Mmmm, si pues que pena, si Draco hubiese quedado embarazado en tu fic hubiese sido más fácil de solucionar las cosas pero no se pudo. El próximo capítulo tendrás mas detalles de lo que le pasó a Draco. Ahorita estoy escuchando una canción de Maná y aunque no me gusta mucho sus canciones me traen lindos recuerdos, como cuando me fui de paseo con mi cole...jejejeje, creo que ya me fui del tema. Claro que voy a seguir subiendo lo del vampiro, tengo que hacerlo porque creo que mientras más me demoro en subir los lectores pareciesen que dejasen de leer mi historia y hasta parece que les aburre así me tengo que poner full pilas. Claro, tu fic siempre será la excepción, es uno de los pocos en donde no le toca sufrir a Harry sino a Draco. Belial es hombre y tiene 4 años, jejejeje, si pues, tiene complejo de Shakira pero créeme en el gym vi a una chiquita así, y tenía creo que 3 años, estaba yendo a la guardería, y ahí la vi. Harry siempre está al medio, ¿sabes qué? Un día voy a hacer un fic en donde todos ignoren a Harry, osea, Harry se queda afuera. Bueno, adivinaste, sí es Blaise. ¿Te das cuenta que todas mis historias son un dilema? Eso me crea estrés porque tengo que estar pensando quien va a ser el adecuado para quedarse con Draco y todo eso, dios! Creo que voy a vomitar. Sigue dejando reviews y ojalá disfrutes el capítulo.

**Terry:** Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Te doy mil disculpas por demorarme tanto en actualizar, es que pensé que en vacaciones tendría más tiempo para actualizar pero al parecer me equivoqué porque no tengo tiempo ni para ver televisión. Bueno, si es obvio pero créeme, hay personas que aún no se da cuenta lo que le pasó a Draco, si se puede quedar embarazado, o por lo menos en este fic; mejor te lo explico en el siguiente capítulo. Sigue dejando reviews y gracias por los reviews :D

**shinigami_mashou no tenshi:** ¿En verdad fue cursi? Jejejejeje, bueno sí, hay veces que sale mi lado cursi pero bueno, casi todos somos así no? En verdad me subes mucho el ánimo al decir que te gustó el capítulo :D Ojalá te guste también este aunque no estoy segura porque hay algo que no termina de convencerme. No te preocupes que nunca me voy a rendir; los fics son mi vida y escribir es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Sigue dejando reviews!

**Nota:** Cuando Harry piense algo mientras otra persona está hablando irá entre `´

****

**Capítulo 3: Las cuatro rejas**

****

-¿¡Tú?!-gritamos ambos al mismo tiempo

-Esto debe ser un error-dije muy sorprendido-Tú no puedes ser mi nuevo compañero

-No hay ningún error Potter, soy tu nuevo compañero

-Claudia-dije desesperado apretando un botón del teléfono que me servía para comunicarme con ella-Dime el nombre del nuevo trabajador

-De inmediato Harry-dijo y escuché ruidos de papeles, al parecer estaba buscándolo-Se llama Blaise Zabini

-Gracias-dije colgando el teléfono y dejándome caer pesadamente en mi sillón de cuero

-Cómo puedes ver querido Potter-dijo Zabini con sorna-No hay NINGÚN error, y ahora ¿dónde va a ser mi oficina?

-Compartiremos oficina-dije entrecerrando los ojos, algo en mi interior me decía que el tiempo que compartiríamos juntos no serían tan gratos; Zabini abrió la boca para replicar pero el sonido de su celular lo hizo callarse inmediatamente

-¿Hola?-dijo contestando su celular-Sí, estoy bien....te cuento luego....claro que voy a ir....intentaré llegar lo más pronto posible....te hablo sobre eso en la casa....yo también te quiero....nos vemos....besos....chau

-Era él-pensé furioso, podía sentir como la ira crecía en mi interior-Era Draco...

-..¿Potter? ¿Me estás escuchando?-dijo un Blaise Zabini algo molesto

-Perdona-dije intentando ser cortés, no quería pelearme con Zabini, tenía que aprovechar que él sea mi nuevo compañero, así podría obtener información sobre el paradero de Draco-¿Me decías?

-Te decía que espero que seas lo suficiente profesional para no mezclar asuntos sentimentales con el trabajo-`¡Ja! ¿Y estas seguro que tú no los mezclarás?´

-No te preocupes Zabini, y me puedes llamar Harry

-No Potter, no confundas las cosas, que seamos compañeros de trabajo no quiere decir que seamos amigos-`En eso estamos de acuerdo´

-Espero que lo seamos con el paso del tiempo-dije intentando esbozar una sonrisa cuando en el fondo quería descuartizarlo

-¿Harry?-dijo una voz desde el teléfono

-¿Si Claudia?-dije

-Ya llegaron los que van a colocar el escritorio del Sr. Zabini-dijo a través del teléfono

-Diles que pasen-dije y acto seguido dos fortísimos hombres entraron a la oficina y colocaron el escritorio en una de las esquinas-Esto será provisional, compartiremos oficina hasta que tu nueva oficina esté completamente terminada-dije dirigiéndome a Zabini

-De acuerdo Potter-dijo-Ahora que ya nos presentamos, yo me retiro, mañana vendré muy temprano para comenzar a trabajar

-Oh no-dije, tenía que impedir que él vaya al encuentro de Draco-Si quieres puedes comenzar hoy mismo, no hay ningún problema, es más, acá tengo unos fólderes que piden ser revisados a gritos-añadí extendiéndolos para que él los tomar

-Lo siento Potter-dijo frunciendo el seño-Pero tengo cosas más IMPORTANTES que hacer hoy, además a mi me dijeron que hoy sería sólo la presentación. Ahora, si es necesario que los revise me los puedo llevar a mi casa..

-No-dije, era obvio que no se quedaría en el trabajo aunque...-Te puedes ir, nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana Potter

-Hasta mañana Zabini-dije viendo como salía de la oficina, no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad, lo seguiría y así averiguaría de una buena vez donde vivía Draco

Cogí mi saco y las llaves de mi carro y salí sigilosamente de mi oficina. Pude ver a lo lejos a Zabini subiendo a un carro y me dispuse a seguirlo. Estuve conduciendo alrededor de 10 minutos cuando observé que Zabini paraba delante de una reja y esta se abría como por arte de magia y cuando el pasó la reja se cerró; al interior de la reja habían un montón de casas y se podía ver que estaba conformada no por gente multimillonaria pero sí por gente de dinero. Avancé con mi carro pero la reja no se abría y descubrí que al costado de esta había como un pequeño aparato para colocar una clave; no podría pasar pero al menos sabía donde vivía Draco.  Di vuelta con mi carro y regresé al trabajo, por el camino pensé en como podría atravesar la reja, para hacerlo tenía que saber la clave, pero nadie me la daría; tenía que haber una forma de abrirla pero ¿Cómo? Dejé mi carro en el estacionamiento del trabajo y regresé hacia mi oficina, intenté revisar algunos papeles y solicitudes pero mi mente estaba muy lejos, estaba en la reja y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era hora del almuerzo. Un gruñido proveniente de mi estómago me indicó que tenía que comer algo así que pedí a la cafetería, por medio del intercomunicador, una coca-cola y un paquete de galletas, no se demoraron tanto en traerme mi pedido; otra vez solo en mi oficina, destapé la gaseosa y bebí un sorbo, abrí el paquete de galletas y comencé a comer, sin darme cuenta miré hacia la gaseosa: _"Vive la magia"_. Mi mente se demoró en procesar esa información _"La Magia"_, _"MAGIA"_; ya sabía como abriría la reja y sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia mi departamento. Una vez allí lo primero que hice fue dirigirme hacia mi baúl ,que se encontraba en una esquina de mi clóset, y comencé a buscar desesperadamente mi varita; cuando la hallé ya eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche. Manejé con dirección a la reja y aunque varias veces me descubrí perdido siempre volvía a encontrar el camino correcto gracias a mi varita, una vez frente a la reja use el ya conocido _"Alohomora"_ y la reja se abrió como si hubiese escrito la clave, era obvio que no era un barrio mago sino _muggle_. Pero una vez que atravesé la reja me encontré con un problema mayor, no sabía cual de todas esas casas era la de Draco, vi caminando por ahí a un niño de aproximadamente 12 años y me acerqué intentando no asustarlo:

-Disculpa-dije-¿Sabes dónde vive Draco Malfoy?

-¿El señor Malfoy?-dijo

-Sí-dije-Un señor de cabello rubio platino, que tiene un hijo llamado Belial

-¡Belial!-dijo con una gran sonrisa-Claro que conozco a Belial, y el señor Draco es su padre ¿no?; ellos vienen muy seguido por ac

-¿Eso quiere decir que ellos no viven acá?-pregunt

-No, ellos no viven acá, el que vive por acá es el señor Blaise, gran amigo del papá de Belial-respondi

-¿Y no sabes dónde vive el señor Draco?-pregunté algo decepcionado, tanto trabajo por atravesar la reja y todo había sido en vano

-Recuerdo que una vez Belial me dejó su dirección, la tengo apuntada en mi agenda; si es muy urgente puedo ir y traérsela

-Te lo agradecería mucho-dije mientras veía como el niño corría hacia una casa cercana y al cabo de unos minutos regresaba con una hojita en su mano

-Ésta es la dirección-dijo-No queda muy lejos de aqu

-Gracias-dije volviendo a manejar el carro

A pesar de que ya llevaba un buen tiempo viviendo acá aún no conocía todas las calles así que esta dirección me era totalmente desconocida. Cogí un mapa que siempre llevaba en mi carro por si alguna vez me perdía, sabía que me demoraría siglos en encontrar la calle pero eso no me importaba, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Draco. Entonces recordé que tenía mi varita, y con un simple hechizo de ubicación la varita señaló donde quedaba la dirección en el mapa, no quedaba tan lejos del mall donde los vi comprando ese día. Ahora que otra vez tenía mi varita al lado me sentía, como decirlo, más poderoso, más seguro, más protegido y sentía como si no hubiese ningún obstáculo que impidiese que Draco y yo nos encontráramos.

Seguí manejando por masomenos 15 minutos y luego me topé con una reja similar a la que impedía el ingreso de cualquier persona al "condominio" de casas donde vivía Zabini sólo que a través de ésta se veía como un pasadizo . La abrí sin ningún problema y seguí avanzando con mi carro pero luego me topé con otra reja pero esta no tenía ningún lugar para poner clave o algo por estilo, y yo me quedé ahí como un tonto sin saber que hacer hasta que alguien se me acercó:

-Buenas noches-dijo un muchacho alto de ojos color café y cabello del mismo color-Yo soy el guardián ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

-Bueno verá...-dije dubitativo-Yo estoy buscando a Draco Malfoy

-Oh sí-dijo el guardián con una sonrisa que no me gustó nada-El señor Malfoy, sería imposible no saber quién es

-¿Me podría decir dónde vive?-dije impaciente

-Disculpe-dijo sonrojándose-Para pasar me tiene que dejar sus documentos

-Tome-dije entregándoselos, el guardián los guardó en su bolsillo y apretó algo que hizo que la reja se abriera, antes de seguir pregunté-¿Dónde está su casa?-él muchacho sólo sonrió e hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, yo miré en esa dirección y pude ver un pequeño mapa de toda esa zona. Dejé estacionado mi carro y me bajé para contemplarlo, había cuatro colores en todo el mapa y abajo había una pequeña leyenda, donde decía "Familia Malfoy" había un pequeño cuadradito gris, volví a observar el mapa y descubrí que la mancha gris estaba para el noreste. Me di media vuelta y observé una ostentosa "casa" que según el mapa le pertenecía a la "Familia Wolfgang"; la casa no era lo que se llamaría una casa común y corriente, era algo así como una mini mansión porque estaba claro que no era una mansión.

Subí otra vez a mi carro y mientras me dirigía a la casa pude ver otra "mini mansión", estaba mas que claro que Draco sí tenía dinero, no era multimillonario pero definitivamente SÍ tenía mucho dinero. Recordé el mapa y descubrí que doblando la esquina me encontraría con la casa de la "Familia Malfoy" y sentí como mi estómago se contraía, respire un par de veces y doblé la esquina. Me quedé sorprendido con lo que vi, era algo más grande que la primera "mini mansión" que vi, era de un color marfil y estaba rodeada por una reja (N/A: Esto de las rejas ya me está mareando @_@) había un intercomunicador en la puerta, y antes de tocarlo use un hechizo para cambiar la voz:

-Buenas noches-dijo una voz femenina a través del teléfono-¿Qué desea?

-Quisiera hablar con el señor Draco Malfoy-dije sorprendiéndome a mi mismo de mi voz, era mucho más gruesa, supuse que el hechizo sí había funcionado después de todo

-Sí un momento-dijo y esperé unos cuántos segundos y la reja se abrió, iba a entrar pero una idea cruzó por mi mente; volví a tocar el timbre

-¿Si?-dijo la misma voz de hace un rato

-Me gustaría que el señor Malfoy saliese-dije intentando sonar serio

-Pero no hay problema que pase-respondió la voz-El señor Malfoy está encantado de recibirlo

-Por favor...-dije

-Está bien-dijo la voz de Draco por medio del intercomunicador-Estaré ahí en un segundo

Yo sonreí maliciosamente y me escondí detrás de mi carro, ahí en voz muy baja susurré el contra hechizo para el cambio de voz. Esperé un par de minutos y luego pude ver como a través de la reja aparecía Draco, sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, él vestía un pantalón azul marino y un polo del mismo color solo que un poco más claro:

-¿Hola?-dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido-¿Hola?-volvió a repetir y esperó un poco pero luego resopló indignado y se dio media vuelta, estaba a punto de volver a atravesar la reja cuando...

-¿Me extrañaste?-dije saliendo de mi "escondite" y abrazándolo por detrás, sentí como su cuerpo se tens

-Harry..-murmuró como si esas palabras doliesen y comenzó a temblar

-Yo si te extrañé-dije abrazándolo con más fuerza, enterré mi cabeza entre sus rubios cabellos aspirando su delicioso aroma-No sabes cuánto-él cerró sus ojos fuertemente como si quisiese juntar fuerzas para algo y eso me hizo sonreír

-Suéltame-dijo como si no tuviese sentimientos, y aunque me sorprendí por su tono de voz no me moví ni un milímetro-HE-DICHO-QUE-ME-SUELTES-dijo apretando los dientes con una voz furiosa

-No te voy a dejar escapar-dije-No voy a dejar que vuelvas a huir-él comenzó a forcejear y debo decir que, aunque no lo parezca, tenía mucha fuerza y terminó por empujarme

-Si mal no recuerdo eso es lo que querías-dijo fríamente

-Yo no quería eso-dije rápidamente

-Mira Potter-dijo-No me interesa lo que quieras o no, no sé como hayas conseguido mi dirección aunque lo sospecho, pero sólo te pido algo, aléjate de mi; yo ya hice mi vida, una nueva vida en la que TÚ no estás incluido

-Aún me amas-dije estúpidamente-Lo sentí cuando te abrac

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-dijo sarcásticamente-Ahora hasta sabes lo que sienten los demás con un abrazo ¿eh? Pero déjame aclararte algo, lo que sentiste no fue más que odio y repulsión hacia ti, lo que alguna vez sentí por ti murió, tú te encargaste de matarlo ese día...

-No fu...

-No entiendo por qué te encargas en hacerme la vida imposible, ahora soy muy feliz sin ti, no te necesito; y no entiendo porque vienes a molestarme si yo no significo nada para ti, nunca signifiqué nada para ti-dijo decidido pero pude notar algo de tristeza en las últimas palabras ¿o fue mi imaginación?

-Draco-dije suavemente tomando su rostro entre mis manos

-NO-ME-TOQUES-dijo apartando bruscamente mis manos de su rostro-Una vez tú me lo dijiste pero ahora soy yo el que te lo dice, ¿para qué vienes a buscarme? ¿acaso quieres volver a jugar conmigo? ¿quieres volver a dañarme?

-Yo..

-No digas nada Potter-dijo-Y por favor no sigas molestando con tus idioteces-añadió y dándose media vuelta atravesó las rejas, quise seguirlo pero mis piernas no me respondían y sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar, algo muy en el fondo me decía que lo había perdido, y para siempre...

º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º

**Notas de la Autora:**

Apesta, apesta, apesta. Este no ha sido el mejor capítulo que haya escrito, lo acepto. Lo siento mucho, en verdad lo siento; tuve toda la intención de escribir un buen capítulo pero ya vieron la "cosa" que me salió. Ahorita me voy a poner a escribir el siguiente capítulo y seguro dentro de una semana que vuelvo a actualizar esta historia. Por cierto, el próximo capítulo será un POV de... chan-chan-chan-chan. Mejor se enteran de quien será cuando lo lean, les prometo que no me demoraré mucho en actualizar!!!!! ^^

13-03-2004 (dd-mm-aaaa)

*Por favor déjenme reviews que los necesito porque me suben el ánimo y me hacen sentir bien aunque sea sólo para decirme "Sigue así".

*Discúlpenme por mi actitud tan patética pero es cierto.

*Gracias por leer el fic y les prometo que actualizaré pronto, esta vez no los defraudaré.

REVIEWS!!!!


End file.
